


Impossible

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie





	Impossible

_ The name Kim Possible had taken the world by storm shortly after her first mission. _

_ “I meant to send for Team Impossible, but due to a hasty typo, drew the attention of one Kim Possible.” states one man in an interview. _

_ “She is absolutely amazing at what she does. I thought the whole city would collapse from chaos until Kim Possible stopped that awful Dr. Drakken.” recalls one woman. _

_ “Kim Possible’s my favorite hero. When I grow up, I wanna be just like her!” cheers a young girl. _

_ If there’s one thing that the general population can agree on, it’s that Kim Possible is absolutely one of a kind. The thing we’re all wondering… where is the teen hero now? _

 

Kim groaned in pain as her forehead throbbed, opening her eyes wearily. She turned her head slowly from side to side, snapping into reality. The sudden motion only aggravated her headache, resulting in another groan. Kim looked around the room, observing her surroundings. It was large and empty, pipes weaving amongst each other. She looked down at herself as best she could and saw that she was tied to a rickety metal folding chair. She struggled against the ropes in an attempt to free herself when the moan of a heavy steel door sounded throughout the room, and a set of footsteps announced their presence.

“Long time no see, Kimmie.” came Shego’s familiar voice.

“Shego.” Kim growled, her voice raspy and sore. The black haired woman made her way over to the teen, crossing her arms as a smirk settled itself on her lips.

“Was this a part of Drakken’s latest evil scheme?” Kim asked, looking up at her arch foe. Shego laughed.

“No, this scheme is completely my own. In fact, I’m pretty happy with it.” Shego replied smugly as Kim continued to struggle against the ropes. “Don’t even bother, princess. Those ropes will only tighten the more you struggle.”

Kim stopped what she was doing and reached for her pocket, but her Kimmunicator wasn’t there. She tried the other pocket but that too was empty.

“Looking for this?” Shego taunted, holding the Kimmunicator in her hand. Kim tried to reach out for it, but Shego simply clutched it tightly as her green glow engulfed the device, reducing it to ash.

“No!” Kim shouted, writhing against the ropes once more.

“Aww, does that upset you Kimmie?” Shego asked with a maniacal chuckle.

“Why are you doing this?”

Shego leaned in uncomfortably close to Kim, their foreheads just barely touching.

“Because it’s fun.” Shego purred, her lips curling into a devilish smirk. “I finally have you right where I want you and I’m not letting you go any time soon… so you better get used to it, cupcake.”

Shego straightened back to her full height and looked back at the hero, then turned to leave the room.

“Until tomorrow, princess.” Shego called to Kim, stepping through the doorway, the heavy door following closely. Kim broke down and cried, physically exhausted from trying to break free of the ropes that confined her, mentally exhausted from trying to wrap her brain around all of this. She slipped away into the calming embrace of sleep, hoping a solution would present itself to her before it was too late.


End file.
